Everybody Needs Somebody To Love
by Tushca
Summary: A jaded newsgirl learns that without love, life is pointless....
1. Default Chapter

"You here!" Kid Blink yelled to Jocelyn as she dressed for the night's banquet. What does he want now? "What Blinky-Boy?" Jo asked exasperated, clasping her gold chain around her neck. Kid stared for a brief moment on the shining golden Shamrock hanging around his best friend's neck. "Oh God! Jack, he broke up wid Sarah!" "No way!" Jo asked her mood taking a drastic turn. "Yes yes yes!" "Who told you?" "Spot. Told me to pass the word on to you." Kid winked with his only visible eye. Or so Jo guessed. She could never be sure if he was winking or just shutting his eye for a very short time. "Oh, that smug girl. Just yesterday she told me they were gonna get married! That backfired huh!?" "Sure did. You needa hurry up. You know Jack is making an important speech tonight. Him an Spot. You're late, you're dead." "I know. And of course he picked me, of all people, to help him run the whole event. Medda, God she was no help. Woman can't add. 'Suppose I can only cause of sellin' you know? But you would think she would do better than she does." "You would think." "You don't think I'm exceptionally happy about Sarah do you?" "What do you mean? Do you mean do I think you're happy because secretly you have dreaming of this for all of your life?" "Yes that's what I mean, but I haven't! I don't them to break up. Well, I 'suppose that's a lie 'cause I did 'cause I hate Sarah. And that's only cause she called told me I was a disgrace to the female race." "Naw, you're gorgeous Jo. You're more of a lady then she is. Plus you can add. She's the disgrace." "Who?" Mush asked as he came into the room with Isabella, his half Italian half Irish girlfriend and Racetrack. "Hey Issy!" Jo said brightly. "She heard fellas." Isabella announced. "I DON'T LIKE HIM!" Jocelyn shouted. "No one said you did." Mush pointed out. "Well I did, but that was outside. She couldn't possibly know that though." Race admitted, mostly to himself. "You said what!" Jo snapped. "Nothing." Race smiled. Jocelyn rolled her eyes and checked her image in the mirror one last time. "You look absolutely wonderful. I bet you get the best guys to dance with tonight." Isabella assured her best friend. "Thanks. You look great too." Jo said observing Issy's whole attire. She was wearing a dress very similar to Jocelyn's. Actually it was exactly the same, save the color. The dresses were floor length, long, bell-flared sleeves, low scoop neck. Jo's was emerald green, Isabella's was red. Each girl wore black high-heels and their "signature" necklace. Jo's long black hair cascaded down to mid-back; her green eye's sparkling from some where on her sun kissed skin. "You're normally so light skinned. It's amazing how the sun darkens you up in the summers." Isabella commented. She herself had that dark, Italian skin matched perfectly by her hazel eyes. "I heard Davey's been watching you lately. I'd watch out tonight. Both of you watch out. I don't wanna be fighting anyone, saying I'm your 'secret' boyfriend like last time." Kid scolded. "You mean the last time that Mouse was here?" Race asked remembering the short, rat-like girl who had split Issy and Jo up about a year ago. Thankfully they mended their friendship, and scared Mouse out of Manhattan. "She has a boyfriend dummy." Jo pointed out, nodding her head in Isabella's direction. "You don't." Mush countered. "Don't worry 'bout her. She won't be looking at anyone 'sides Jack, and we'd be crazy to fight him." Race joked. "SHUT YOUR TRAP!" Jo yelled, her temper heating up. "Jack said he's ready when you are and everyone's here Jo. And may I say you are looking lovely tonight." Dave announced suddenly making everyone jump out of their skins. "No you may not and tell him I will be there soon." Jo answered shortly. "You two go we'll catch up wid ya." Kid told Mush and Trouble who left to find two seats together. "The night is yours, Jocelyn. Seize it." Race told her. "Yeah, this could be your only shot at true love. Go get 'em, kid." Kid said playfully slapping her with his hat. "Thanks guys. BUT I DO NOT LIKE HIM, NEVER MIND LOVE HIM!" Jo yelled appreciatively. Good friends sure were hard to come by these days! Thank God for Racey and Kid. " Yeah, sure. You need us, you'll know where to find us." Race assured Jo as they walked out towards the stage. "Good luck!" Kid whispered and they left Jocelyn alone. Well, not alone for long. No sooner had they left, had Jack strolled up. "Jocelyn!" Jack said startled. He had been so lost in thought he hadn't even saw her standing there. "Jack!" Jocelyn stumbled backwards in shock. Why is this happening? Its just Jack. Why am I so- so out of sorts? I don't love him. He and Sarah are gonna get back together, I know it. Don't get your hopes up, you don't love him! "Did you hear?" Jack asked unsure of how to continue on. "Yeah. Everyone knew within milliseconds. As usual." Jo answered biting her lip. "It was for the best you know?" "Why. Why'd you do it?" Jocelyn asked knowing that he would tell her, but no one else would probably know. She always got 'inside' information. "I love someone else." Jack shrugged showing no emotion to the subject, leaving Jocelyn clueless as to who. "Anyone I know?" Jo asked slyly. "You might. I'll tell you who she is later. We need to get started! We have dancing to attend to later!" Jack smiled dismissing the subject, for the moment anyway. Jocelyn sighed. Why can't it be me. Oh Jo listen to yourself! You're hopeless! No sooner had she thought this, Spot was by her side and pushing her to her spot in between Jack and himself on stage. "Carryin' The Banna!" Jack yelled enthusiastically and went right into some cock-and-bull story about how together they, the Newsies, could do anything. Blah Blah Blah! Obviously this is where I learned how to schmooze. Jeez! What on earth is the point of this whole stupid meeting tonight? Is it really necessary? I could be out with Mush and Issy picking up guys. Well, I would be, not Issy or Mush. "Jocelyn, you wanna say something?" Jack asked Jocelyn. She gave him a deer- in-the-headlights look. Why do I never pay attention!? "Oh, um.. well. I think it's great. All of us together. Defiantly." Jo smiled. "You were really paying attention. Thinkin' of ole Jacky boy were ya?" Spot muttered under his breath. Jo elbowed him hard in the stomach, smiling the whole time. "As I was saying, we really need to stand united, always, not just in time of crisis." Jack's voice droned on. Jocelyn craned her neck to see where Issy and Mush were. Probably having a better time than I am standing up here. Why am I here anyways? "Hrmm. Jocelyn." Spot muttered. "What?" Jo hissed back as Jack went on about how strong it made them seem when everyone jumped on to the Strike. "Stop craning your neck like you're looking for someone." He told her. "I am though." "I don't care. Stop!" "And we are particularly happy with Coney Island. We hadn't expected so much support!" Jack rambled on. Was he going to thank every one! I wanna dance! "Long winded ain't he?" Spot whispered obviously bored too. "Yeah, you think?" Jo answered. ("Harlem! Well done!") "Bet he's a great kisser because of -" "Shut your trap right now buddy boy!" Jo mutter under her breath at her ever-teasing cousin. "Just saying." "Well don't, I don't like him." "Uh huh." "Well, I think we've been patient enough, on with the dancing then?" Jack asked receiving thousands of hoots and cheers. If there was one thing Newsies loved above all else it was dancing. One voice could be distinguished from the crowd. Racetrack. He was yelling "Jo dance with me first!" "Sure thing Racey!" Jo yelled back happily. He was her permanent dancing partner. They had been in a few of Medda's dance contests and won mostly every time. "I would like to say one more thing before you all go and dance. I just want to make it official I broke up with Sarah. And I am sure you all are wondering why I did this. Well let me share with you. During the past week I have been thinking. And I realized that as soon as I had Sarah I realized she isn't what I have wanted this whole time. It's been someone else. Jocelyn, I'm not saying that you need to say anything back to me, but, I love you Josie." Jocelyn's brain went blank. Way up in the balcony Isabella played anxiously with her moon charm on her necklace. Oh "I should have told her!" Isabella whispered to Mush who shushed her. Jack pulled Jocelyn in close, and before all of New York City, kissed her. "Can I at least have a dance?" Jack asked releasing her. "Um. yeah." Jo answered still in shock. "Hey after me buddy!" Race yelled from somewhere in the crowd. Jocelyn's breath came short. All my life. All of it I have wanted this. I have it and what do I do? I stand there speechless!\ "And me!" Kid Blink cried and was followed by a large amount of other's. Jocelyn made her way off stage to find her long-time best friend Racetrack. "Did you know!" She demanded upon finding him. "No I swear I didn't. Not until me and Kid left you. Then he told me. Issy and Mush know too. Spot didn't though. You shoulda seen his face. Although, you woulda died had you seen Sarah's!" Race began relating the story "Her mouth dropped and she started cursing like I ain't never heard anyone curse. I mean not even Jack! Or even at the Races! I mean come on! Get over it kid right? Well she was fit to be tied. She left immediately and she's waiting outside for when you leave." "Why was she here?" Jocelyn asked as the music started and Race took her into his arms. "To try and win Jack back." "I don't know what to do! I mean you know everyone I have ever dated was never for love. I mean, it has always been about the chase and capture for me. What know?" "I know, I know. Plus, you know a ton of people think you and me have a thing going on." "No!" Jo asked shocked. "Shh." Jocelyn quickly shushed him before he answered so she could here what the people next to the were chatting about. "Well you know what I think? I think that he's doing this to shock us." The girl told her partner and the couple next to her. "Either that or just to sleep with her." Her partener said knowingly. "Who said that?" "David Jacobs." "Oh my! She does sleep around you know. I have heard stories. And everyone knows of her and Racetrack's affair!" "They talk about it like it's some big scandal. Not real people." Jo said quietly and she and Race moved away from the gossiping couples. "I know. And if they only knew that you still had your virginity. Wouldn't they just die! But I told you they think there's something between us. They don't get it that we're just friends." "I know." "You know I think Jack's catching on to us being bookies." "How!?" Jo asked both shocked and worried. We'll be in so much trouble! Of all the illegal things Jack loves to do, being a bookie has to be the one he hates. "He was wondering how come me and you have so much cash to toss around like we do." Race said looking around as if Jack was right behind him listening to their whole conversation. But he quickly spotted him near the ropes that opened or closed the curtains. "He's behind me. You should go talk to him." Race told her. "He alone?" Jocelyn asked not wanting to look. "Yeah. And he's looking kind of upset. Go, I'll wait for you to leave. I don't want Sarah smothering you with doilies without me there!" Race winked and Jocelyn made her way, slowly, through the crowd to where Jack stood. As she went several people called out to her, either whistling or asking her for a dance, a drink, or other things Jo just ignored. She walked up to where he was hanging on the ropes, however his eyes were downcast, burning a hole in the floor beneath his hair. 


	2. What it Takes

"Uh, Jack?" Jocelyn said so softly it came out practically a whisper. Oh well! Jo thought and back away right into Kid. "No ya don't! Go, now! That's an order!" Kid 'ordered'. Jo walked back over to Jack to re-attempt a conversation. "Jack?" Jocelyn asked harsher than she had planned but she was quite angry with Kid at the moment. Jack, startled, jumped and looked at her, his brown eyes wide with fear. "Yeah?" Jack squeaked out. Jocelyn, slightly amused that she made him nervous, felt a tad less angry. "Do you wanna talk?" She asked gingerly. "No." He answered. "Well if you really don't want to then I guess I'll just go over and see if Davey wants to do something." Jocelyn said turning on all her charm. Oh he'll talk. I have waited too long. "Do what?" Jack asked shifting his weight and fidgeting with his fingers. "Oh I don't know." Jo said in a bored tone. "Well, I guess we could talk." Jack answered reluctantly and he led her to one of Medda's dressing rooms. When Jack locked the door she gave him a skeptical look. "Race and Kid followed you." Jack explained. "Oh? And what does that matter? Locking a door does not stop them from hearing whatever we say." Jocelyn pointed out. "Yeah, well." Jack's voice trailed off. "Jack what's going on?" "Jo, you would never understand how I feel. You're so pretty and so popular with the guys and experienced and everything. And what am I? I'm a seventeen year old guy who is helplessly in love with a girl who'd never give him second look because he's a stupid hideous ugly troll and he hates himself and the world would have been better off if he hadn't been born! And-"  
  
"Whoa! Stop! Firstly, if you were a troll, you'd be fat and short. You are neither. And you are certainly not ugly why would think such a thing! And if you hadn't been born we, I, would be lost without you here. And I'm not so great you know!" "Oh no. You just have a date every night of the week! And you have loads of fun and you've slept with just about every man in Manhattan, Brooklyn and Queens!" "No. I would never sleep with anyone from Queens ever. They're dirty. And you don't know a lot if you think I sleep around." "What are you talking about!?" "You can never tell anyone this okay?"  
  
"Yeah sure."  
  
"I'm still a virgin." "Jocelyn. I've heard a lot of wild stories from Race and the guys but this is the most far fetched I have ever heard!" "I lie. That's all. No one questions it. Right Racey?" Jocelyn yelled to Race who was pretending not to be listening through the crack between the door and the floor. "Right." Race answered. "And what about him and you! How can I even think I stand a chance against him? Jo, I hear the stories about you and him sneaking off at night together." "Jack, no. There is nothing between us! I couldn't kiss him! Yeck! No offense Race. But he's my best friend. And, well Jack, I don't want any of the other guys." Jocelyn sighed. "Jo, don't lie! I just don't want to hold you from what you really want!" "That is exactly what you're doing right now by telling me we shouldn't be together!" "Jocelyn I just don't think I deserve you!" "Yeah well, I do. There is no one else in this world more deserving of me than you!" "Oh yeah?" Jack asked as if he were scolding his child rather than talking to the love of his life.  
"Yeah!" Jocelyn said matter-of-factly. "Well. You just don't get it!" "What don't I get?" "That-that. Well that I am a terrible person." "That's a lie." "No." "Yes." "NO JACK NO!" Jocelyn yelled finally tired of arguing. "Yes Yes YES!" Jack yelled back, slightly shocked afterwards at the tone of his own voice. "Well, I love you Jack Kelley. And if you decide you love me too I'll be with Issy and Racey." Jocelyn said giving him a kiss as she left the room to find at least twenty-five people whistling, chatting, or pretending to have lost something. "I suppose you all weren't listening?" Jocelyn asked. In the background of the room Jack stood exactly where she had when she left. "No." Several answered, others looked around, some shook their head and the rest mumbled explanations Jo couldn't hear. "Whatever. Racey, you wanna have a drink wid Issy 'fore we gotta go, uh, you know?" Jo winked at Race. "Yeah sure." He replied and the three friends sauntered off laughing about some unspoken joke. "Get outa here!" Jack yelled at everyone outside the dressing room and slammed the door in their questioning faces. Kid Blink stayed behind to hear what he was doing. Blink cringed every time there was a crash or a thud. The worst was when Jack threw a chair at the closed door, creating a relatively large hole behind. "Uh huh." Blink muttered, climbing through the hole. "Go away." Jack said sinking to the floor. "Why are you here?"  
  
"What?" Jack asked him like he was crazy. "You broke up with Sarah for this woman. And she's out there drinking with every Newsboy in Manhattan besides me and you. And you love her right? So go get her! Sitting here is not going to get you what, or in this case who, you want. Do something about it! I know for a fact that Knights, you know him? He's from Queens. Well anyways, I know for a fact that he's gonna try and get her to go with him tonight." "Go where?" Jack asked, almost horrified. "Boston." "What's in Boston?" "Who knows. That's why you have to go after her. If you love her, if you love New York, if you love your life, if you love me, go after her. I know what she's feeling now. She feels like you really don't love her and are just like every other guy in New York after only one thing." "You're right!" Jack said as if suddenly enlightened "Yes!" "Go get her man!" Kid yelled enthusiastically. The two hurried out of the room and off to find Jocelyn. 


	3. Fairy City

"I found her!" Kid hollered to Jack who was watching Isabella curiously. The reason for his confused look was that Isabella was on top of the bar signing at the top of her lungs some song she and Jocelyn had composed on the topic of dating. Every few words she would lift up her skirt and blow kisses to the crowd. She danced across the bar top, falling off only once and was put back up by a few of the guys below her. Jack walked away form the scene wondering why Mush hadn't put a stop to it. Or Jocelyn. Although Jocelyn always loved controversy and would have allowed it to happen. "Jocelyn?" Jack whispered into her ear softly sending chills down her neck. "Jack?" She spun around to face him. Jack gasped. "Oh my God. What happened to you?" "Sarah. Me and Racey were out having a cigar and a beer and she came up and punched me in the eye. So I threw a few good punches and Race managed to get in a few too. Davey just went out to get her a few minutes ago. " Jocelyn told him knowing that by tomorrow the story would have turned into a bloody battle between Jocelyn and Sarah, each with a gang behind them with knives and chains. "Oh." Jack said unable to decide how to take it. Jocelyn grinned proudly her eyes wandering up to the bar on which Isabella was now stripping. "Jo I really want to talk to you about this." "No one's stopping you." "I know but, I don't know." Jack sighed as Isabella's dress landed on Spot's head. "I got to go control her or I am in deep trouble. We'll talk at home on the roof okay?" Jocelyn asked and jumped onto the bar with Isabella. "Come on you." Jo dragged a kicking and screaming Issy off the bar. "But they love me! They need me! And I need them too! Nooo! One more drink. One more please?" "No." Jo answered firmly as she and Race tried to restrain her flailing limbs. "See you then!" Jack called after her. "What was that all about?" Race asked once out of Jack's earshot. Jocelyn shrugged and fell deep into thought. The walk home was a difficult one. It was a hot night and bringing an angry drunk home was no simple task. After the first two blocks Race and Jo were sweating profusely. But if they had not been wrestling with a drunk they would have noticed what a beautiful night it was. The moon was full, gleaming on the whole city making it shine like an enchanted fairy city. It was a night for young lovers, dreamers, and poets. You could almost forget that you were in the middle of a smog-infested city. However, none of the Newsies noticed on their way home. They were either too drunk, or joking around, or in Jack's case, lost in thought. When everyone arrived back at the Lodging House they found Isabella asleep drooling on the couch in the "lobby". Race and Jocelyn were having a few shots of whiskey on the floor while playing Poker. 


	4. Fairy Royalty

"You never get drunk. The two of you! Me, I have two and I'm gone." Kid remarked. "Sorry?" Jo replied. "How many have you guys had tonight?" Mush asked, stumbling over his words. He had too much to drink that night too. "Umm, well, I had two beers, a shot of Rum, and about three shots of Whiskey with Racey here." Jocelyn answered. "We couldn't get her any farther." Race explained to Skittery's questioning look. A few Newsies who had entered the kitchen as soon as they arrived came back out with a case of beer and what ever was left of a huge rum bottle. "Want me to help you carry her up?" Jack offered to Jocelyn. "Sure." Jocelyn answered smiling. "How much you bet she drank?" Jack asked laughing softly. Jocelyn just smiled, never taking her eyes off Jack. Every thing about him enticed her. The way he asked the dumbest questions, the way he his hair was always in his face, the way his mouth got really wide when he was silently laughing, the way he was always in a shirt on, never just his undershirt, the list went on and on. You could ask anyone in the Lodging House and they'd tell you that Jack and Jo were destined to be together. And if you were to ask what would make them think this, they would tell you it was because they were always making up ridiculous excuses to be together. And if you asked why else, they would whisper to you that Racetrack had sworn them to secrecy, but hey, you asked and you wouldn't say anything, would you! Nah! Well, Racetrack would always say things to them like "Oh, I know they like each other, or things of that nature, but remember, not a word to anyone! "Be careful!" Jocelyn hissed as Jack had, b accident, thumped Isabella's head on the wall behind her bunk. "Sorry." Jack whispered, not sounding sorry, but rather amused. "Rooftop?" Jocelyn suggested so they could have a nice little "chat". "Sure." Jack answered. The window was already open so they climbed right through and onto the fire escape. They crept up quietly not wanting to give away their whereabouts to anyone. Jack slipped on his way up and whacked his head on the railing. Jocelyn began giggling uncontrollably. Once Jack was back on his feet he began laughing too. The moon shone on the two as they laid themselves down on the floor of the rooftop. If you were to see them for the first time up on that roof you would have thought that they had been together forever, and perhaps were even married. They were so comfortable together. "You're so beautiful." Jack whispered huskily. "I love you." Jo told him as if confirming his unanswered question. "I love you too." "So what now?" Jo asked hopefully. "I wanna be with you." Jack said firmly. "Then why were you trying to tell me we shouldn't be together?" Jocelyn asked gently pushing a stray hair out of his face. "Josie, cos I was scared. I still am. But, I need this, need you." "What were you scared of?" "Scared that you thought-think- of me as just another one of your infatuations. One of those guys you date and then get rid of a month or two later. I don't want to be one of them. I want to be the only one you think about from now until the end of time." "Jack, you're not like them to me. I love you. I never loved them, never. I just don't understand why you don't see that!" Jo asked searching his face for an answer. "I was just scared Josie! But I'm not anymore. I love you. Please Josie, gimme a shot?" "Well, alright." Jo said grinning. "You're the best damn woman I have ever seen." Jack told her before her leaned in to kiss her. " Night Jack." Jo said kissing the top of his head once he had laid it down on her chest. "Night." He replied, already half asleep. The moonlight shone on their sleeping bodies making them seem like the fairy queen and king of the fairy city that lay below them. 


End file.
